vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pops (Regular Show)
Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the Regular Show series finale. Please do not continue if you aren't up to date with the show, and/or don't wish to be spoiled. Pops is the naive and lighthearted supporting character of Regular Show, who's father owns the park that Mordecai and Rigby work at. Unlike his employee Benson, Pops is quite fond of the two and will typically support them in their endeavors. Despite technically being the boss when his father isn't around, Pops' childlike personality makes him a rather poor leader, leaving Benson have to take that role within the park. It was recently revealed that Pops is actually a godlike alien who is responsible for the entire universe's existence, unbeknownst to him. Every 14 billion years, he and his brother Anti-Pops have a battle that always ends in the universe being destroyed and recreated. Due to the timeline reset, Pops has no recollection of any of these events and has somehow become vastly weakened, unable to access this power he used to have. Pops eventually managed to regain his true power and defeat Anti-Pops once and for all, though not without sacrificing himself. Pops now resides in the afterlife, looking down upon the cast happy with the wonderful futures they had thanks to him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''| '''Low 2-C Name: Pops Maellard, Mega Kranus (birth name) Origin: Regular Show Classification: Lollilander Gender: Male Age: Trillions of years (Pops and his brother fight every 14 billion years, and for each time a new tattoo on Earl appears. Earl's entire body was shown to be completely covered with tattoos) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability, Skilled Wrestler, Reality Warping with poetry, Telekinesis, True Flight, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Transmutation (Turned a coin into gas), Life Creation (Turned a rock into a group of butterflies), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Created a rainstorm just by saying "rain"), Teleportation, Invisibility, Existence Resurrection (Can negate Anti-Pops's existence erasing beams and bring back things he had erased), Portal Creation (Made a portal that took him to a timeline he had already destroyed, and encountered his past self), Empathic Manipulation (Was able to grant a being of pure evil Anti-Pops feelings and morality for what he had done by hugging him and encompassing Anti-Pops in purple aura), Time Manipulation (Via timeline resetting and traveling to already destroyed timelines) Attack Potency: Wall level (Stomped a polar bear with his bare hands), can bypass durability via rhyming | Universe level+ (Every 14 billion years he and Anti-Pops would have a battle that destroys and recreates the universe. Reset the timeline during the series finale. Created a blast powerful enough to permanently kill Anti-Pops and himself) Speed: Superhuman '''(Kept up with the polar bear) | Massively FTL+ (Known as the "Chosen One" and only person in the universe capable of matching his brother) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can overpower giant wild animals while grappling them) | At least Stellar, (He can grow big enough to where his hands are much larger than stars), likely Galactic (Since Pops is considered the mightiest and most powerful fighter in the universe, his strength should be greater than or at least somewhat comparable to the Baby Ducks') Striking Strength: Class KJ '''| '''Universal+ Durability: Wall level (Took multiple swipes from a Polar Bear with little harm) | Universe level+ (Has survived being at the epicenter of an explosion powerful enough to destroy and create universes.) Stamina: High | Likely extremely high Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Rhyming | Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Has shown to have knowledge in things such as music, art, combat and other skills. Though he is typically very innocent, naive and childlike. He has also been implied multiple times to be suffering from brain damage. | Unknown Weaknesses: Is very pacifistic and innocent. He cannot use his telekinesis unless in a certain situation. For reasons currently unknown, Pops is completely unaware of the past fights he's had and cannot access his true power. Key: Season 1-7 Pops |''' "Full Power" Pops''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Regular Show Category:Comedy Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2